The Legend of Zelda (NES) Walkthrough Part 4
Here is the Legend of Zelda walkthrough on the NES! Welcome to Part 4. What we did in Part 3 Tackled Level 4, the Manji and defeated Manhandla. What we will do in Part 4 Take on the 4th level, the snake and defeat the Multi-Headed Dragon, Gleeok. Chapter 5 - Level 4: The Snake Heart Container! Well, once out, head to the start screen (left 1, up 1, right 4, down 1) and first, let's get a Heart Container. Head right 8 and up 4. There's a dock here, and step on it, head to the water, and the next thing you know, you're on your raft. On it, head straight. You can see a dungeon-like area. Enter it and get the Heart Container, not the potion. That could be a waste, because you can't get it again. Leave. Back to Dungeon Buisness! Use the raft to get back. Head left once on land, then up. Head left 6 screens and avoid the enemies. Head down three, then left 3. In this screen, there is a dock. Use it to get to the dungeon. The potion shop? Leave with using your raft, head back, go down 1, cross the bridge here and head left. The potion shop is the bombed cave here to the left. If not, enter. Starting Screen: x12 Stone Statues OK..... Head left. Keese Bottom Screen: x8 Keese x1 Key (When all Keese are defeated) Kill all the Keese for a key. Head to the start screen and then up. Vire Screen: x3 Vires A new enemy here. They are called Vires. They jump around like crazy, making them the 3rd most annoying enemy in the game, and better, they SPLIT INTO 2 KEESE THAT ARE RED BUT!..... THEY ARE THE SAME AS A BLUE KEESE. Yeah, I know. But..... head right, these guys are useless. Compass Screen: Dark - x5 Vires This room is dark, so whip out your candle, and light this room up. Among the annoying Vires, is the Compass (why, oh why, do they leave it on the floor? Do you notice it, Vires? NO?). After that, head back, then up 1. 2-Path Screen: x8 Keese x1 Key (No Keese needed) The Keese don't need to be defeated. Just get the key and head left. Base Screen: Dark - x5 Vires Whip out the Candle, head up. It's that simple. Dark Screen #3: Dark - x5 Zols Use the Candle once again, and head up. Dark Screen #4: Dark - x3 Vires x2 Bubbles Not Bubbles! Use the Candle and use a key to go right. Next to Stepladder Screen: x5 Vires Get your boomerang ready, because all of the Vires are gonna be killed. Kill all the Vires, then Keese. This will unlock the room on the right. Head through it. Like-Like Screen: x2 Like-Likes x2 Zols x2 Bubbles Uh-oh! A new enemy, Zols and the most annoying enemy in the franchise and 2 of them... BUBBLES! The new enemy here are called Like-Likes. Have you ever heard of "I like Like-Likes?" They love shields for breakfast, lunch, dinner, desert and even for a snack, so watch out. If it eats your shield, you're going to have the wooden shield, and do all the mumbo-jumbo again, so watch it. There have also been memes about this, like (oh, i said it!) "You like like-likes so you put it on like, but then I made something you like, a like-like as a present, because you like like-likes" all that mumbo-jumbo. Oh well, what the Triforce am I doing? Push the block on the left. Enter the side scrolling scene. Stepladder Side Scrolling Screen: x4 Keese x1 Stepladder Watch the Keese, and get the Stepladder, the dungeon item! HIP-HIP-HOORAY! The Stepladder can be used to cross rivers or lava, that's at least one tile long. HIP-HIP---yeah. Leave. Once there, head back 2 and up 1. Stepladder Practice Screen: x5 Vires We can walk through the middle here. The Vires are useless. Map Screen: x5 Gels z...z... z.... ACK!!! Oh, yeah! Get the map, with these Gels in your way. Bomb the upper wall, for a secret rupee location. Ahhhh..... Or go left, then up, filled with daring enemies.... yeah, right. Miniboss Screen: x1 Manhandla Not Manhandla! Again. A miniboss, I love these. Yay. Weeeeeellllllllllllll, you can slash the base, or use a bomb. After that, he'll leave bombs, and so head up. Old Man Tip Screen: x1 Old Man (Duh) This is the first Old Man you see, if you are following the walkthrough. Here's what he says. Old Man: Walk into the Waterfall. What this guy says is, that if you haven't got the white sword, step into the waterfall. I'll leave it to y'all. The waterfall is under the place we got it. So head right. Top of Rupee Screen: Dark - x8 Keese x1 Key (No Keese Needed) Get that candle, snatch that key, (if didn't get secret rupees) bomb the bottom wall, head right. Next to Triforce Screen: Dark - x6 Blade Traps Everywhere you look, there are Blade Traps, so run through them and head down. Next to Boss Room: x5 Vires Run through these guys, and if you haven't, this is your last chance to get the secret rupees, so bomb the wall on the left. If not, prepare for the boss, because he is right 'round here. Head through the door on the left. Gleeok, The Multi-Headed Dragon Gleeok's only attack to shoot fireballs at you, as it can't be guarded by your shield. The wa y to defeat Gleeok, is to hit one head at a time. A head will come off, and fly around. Kill it quickly. There are 2. Keep at it, and once the 2 heads are gone, Gleeok will be defeated. Get the Heart Container. Head through the remaining door, Triforce Piece #4 Ya know what to do. Link has some Links If you weren't satisfied, click here! Video Walkthrough THE LEGEND OF ZELDA NES 1986-87 PART 3 < WALKTHROUGH > PART 5 Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Project Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) Category:Old-school games